Late Again
by Reignstein
Summary: Dick stands in front of Gotham Academy waiting for his best friend to pick him up to hang out, but once again his best friend is late. Why does the Boy Wonder hate KF being late? Does it involve a mission that only recently occured? Yes. Yes it does.


**AN: Hmm…this is my first Young Justice FanFiction here. I'm a newbie to the writing of superheroes, but I am a big fan of comic books and of the show, so hopefully I did the characters justice. It's a bit short, but hopefully you like it (^_^) This is merely a friendship fic, no slash.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Richard "Dick" Grayson, the name Robin probably ringing more of a bell, stood outside Gotham Academy, looking at his watch as he waited for his best friend, Wally West, to arrive. The red-headed sixteen year old had promised that they both would be hanging out today, but it seems, like always, they were running a bit behind schedule. For the fastest boy in the world, Wally sure was taking a long time.

"Hey Dick!" Someone called out, making the black haired boy turn around. He was greeted by the smile of a red headed girl, a friend of his. "Not going home yet?" She asked, Dick shaking his head. Should he tell her that he was waiting for his best friend? Probably not. She didn't even know Wally to begin with.

"Alfred's taking a while." Dick explained. "Don't worry though, Babs, he'll be here soon." Nodding her head and making sure that her friend didn't need the company, the girl made her way towards the awaiting car that would bring her home. Dick waved his hand goodbye as he saw the car dash away, making him suddenly worry. This was really odd for the speedster. To be a minute late is one thing, but fifteen was a bit too much.

Deciding that standing there wasn't worth it, Dick decided to take a seat on the first step of the staircase. He didn't want to admit that there was a possibility that Wally was hurt, but whenever Wally was late…there was never really a pretty good reason.

Just like their last mission! They had almost lost Kid Flash that day, but of course, Wally being Wally, he told everyone not to think about it so much. He was alive, that was all that mattered. Dick had to agree, but still, there was still the 'what-if?' that ran through their minds. What if they had lost him? What if Robin hadn't gone to look for him? What would have happened to the Team then?

* * *

_"Do you understand the plan?" Aqualad said, everyone nodding as the plan was explained towards them. It was a rare time where Robin didn't go ninja on them and actually stayed to work with the team. Maybe he finally realized that the team actually found it hard to attack or do anything with them not sure if he was planning something. Kid Flash had even joked that the world could be ending, seeing that Robin was still with them, earning him a rather hard whack on the head…totally worth it though._

_The plan they had made was simple. Artemis and Megan would knock out the guards guarding the warehouse, Superboy and Aqualad would secure the getaway, clearing the path to the bio-ship to make sure there would be no troubles, while Robin and Wally would go in and claim the deadly weapon that Batman had tasked them to take. If everything followed the plan, then it would be easy as in, out, and leave. If the cargo was too big, they would just need to contact Superboy through Megan and he would help them._

_Aqualad and Superboy were probably already clearing the path as both Wally and Robin waited for the signal that Megan and Artemis would give them to go in, securing that no one would be there to stop them. When a green arrow, obviously Artemis', shot up, both nodded their heads as Kid Flash lifted Robin onto his back and ran in record time towards the crate situated in the center of the warehouse._

"_Find out what it is, I'll secure the perimeter and make sure Artemis and Miss M didn't miss any bad guys." The red headed speedster said, Robin nodding as he told his best friend to be back in two minutes to get ready to leave. Kid Flash only nodded his head as he dashed out, Robin opening the crate to see this weapon that they needed so importantly to get. _

_Just looking at it, Robin knew that it was some sort of missile. It was about eight feet long, and would indeed pose a threat if set loose. The boy wonder analyzed it more and, and it realized that the radius this missile could destroy would be enough to put an end to the city of Gotham all the way to Central City. This would be deadly if it fell in the hands of the enemy. "Superboy," Robin thought, the clone answering back with his thoughts. "I need help bring this to the bio-ship." With a positive response, Robin shut the crate and waited. He noticed that Kid Flash was taking a little long…it was past two minutes already. He should have been done in like ten seconds._

_Hearing noises outside, Robin thought that maybe KF was already out there. But when Superboy's body entered, he just began to worry more. "Get this to the bio-ship." Robin said. "KF and I will meet you guys back there." Superboy nodded his head as he lifted the crate, Robin heading out of the warehouse to check the back of the warehouse. Kid Flash would never act so rashly as to suddenly run off - okay maybe he would, but not when he knew the stakes were higher. Not when it could potentially risk the lives of his team mates._

"_KF?" Robin called out, whispering as loud as he could without drawing attention just in case someone would be there. "KF?" He repeated, a tad bit louder, reaching the back, still no sign of the sixteen-year-old speedster. Where could he have ran off to? Worry was beginning to build up in Robin fast, and without even warning his team mates, he ran into the surrounding woods in search of his best friend._

_He heard Megan calling out to him in his brain, but as he ran and looked around the voice got weaker until he was finally out of her communication range. Kaldur was probably gonna get mad at him for running of like this (or Artemis), but he really didn't have time to explain, now did he? They would have probably done the same - okay, again, not really, but hey! He was Robin, his middle name was practically unpredictable…or ninja…whatever works for your taste buds._

_Turning a left, Robin suddenly halted. This scene unfolding in front of him right now, never did he want to witness this again. No, he would rather be buried six-feet under than see this seen again. Why? Cause it involved Kid Flash out on the ground, with muscular thugs that seemed to muscular to be normal surrounding him. They all had guns, pointed at Kid Flash, Bravo twenty-ones and nine millimeters from what Robin could see._

"_Is he still alive?" One of them asked, Robin thinking they were such idiots. His chest was still rising and falling, a sign of obvious breathing. Maybe he over reacted with the worry. The fact that these people managed to knock KF out was a miracle, maybe the red head wasn't expecting it. "I don't know." The other answered. "But, we best make sure he's dead." He pointed a gun towards Wally's direction, and without hesitation Robin through a smoke bomb and attacked as they couldn't see him, let alone stop him. When the smoke cleared, the thugs were down with Robin shaking Kid Flash awake._

"_KF" Robin called out, grasping his shoulders as he shook him back and forth. The seemed to have done the trick, seeing as green eyes suddenly burst open and began looking around. "What happened? The mis –" Robin covered his mouth with his hand as he shook his head. _

"_It's back in the bio-ship, you were knocked out." Robin explained, Kid Flash groaning. _

"_How many guys?" He asked, Robin raising five fingers as KF groaned once again. "Five? Only Five? This is the most embarrassing thing to have happened to me." Robin wanted to ask if he was sure about that. There were a lot to take into consideration, him falling face flat on the ground in board shorts and shirtless in front of Batman and Green Arrow being one of them. "God, Uncle Barry is never going to let me live this down when he finds out." He added, standing up._

"_Wally," Robin said, using his real name. "Will you just be happy you're not a bloody dead corpse?"_

* * *

After another good fifteen minutes, thirty minutes waiting time in total, Dick heard his name being called from the school gate. Looking up, he was glad to have seen that grin on Wally's face. "Sorry I'm late!" He called out, Dick picking up his school bag as he walked over to his best friend. "History teacher decided to extend class by twenty minutes, student traffic in the hall was also horrible." Dick didn't really care, he was just glad to see his best friend alive and in front of him.

He felt embarrassed for over reacting and over worrying though.

"And here I thought you were dying and needed me to save your sorry butt again." Dick answered back, Wally putting a hand over his chest in mock pain, making Dick laugh.

"But I was dying!" Wally exclaimed. "Do you know how boring my History teacher sounds? It feels like his talking to you in a volume of one out of five hundred! And our lesson being equally as boring was worse!" Dick just continued to laugh as he pulled his best friend's shirt and lead him towards the pizzeria near.

"Come on, Kid Dork." He said. "Maybe some food will save you from that horrible experience." At the mention of food, Wally picked Dick up and placed him on his back as he dashed towards the known place, a large meat lover's pizza taking over his thoughts.

* * *

**AN: Reviews will be much appreciated! And if anyone is willing to read, my friend worked on a Wally&OC story and she would appreciate feedback! Not forcing, just those who are willing (^_^) The story is written by HayleyParadox and the title is Incognito.**


End file.
